The Blind Dates to find the Blind Truth
by Mrs-Michael-G
Summary: Piper goes on a series of dates and finally realises the person she wants is right in front of her eyes. Features crossovers.
1. When Piper Met Jack

Chapter 1. When Piper Met Jack

Piper looked over at her handsome Leo and wished they were still married. She felt so empty without him and she dreamt of being in his arms again. Every now and then she yearned to see his face. It was just as well that every time she yelled his name he orbed in. Paige walked in and found Piper looking at a photo of the man of her dreams.

        'I'm going to work now. Are you going to be okay on your own?'

Piper was still in a Leo daze. She nodded absently. Paige grew impatient. 'Piper? Hello? Anyone in there?'

        'Huh?' Looking around, finally noticing Paige with her hands on her hips. 'Yeah, I'll be fine. Just go.'

        'You sure honey?'

        'Yeah, I'm sure. Now go to work otherwise you'll be late again!' Piper turned her back to Paige and continued to study her photograph of the man she loved and lost. Paige stared at her sister's back for several moments, then tossed her hair over her shoulder and left the house for work.

Paige was temping at a dating agency for the week. Suddenly, reading through all the gorgeous men on file, she came up with a bewitching idea. She picked up the phone and dialled Phoebe's number.

        'Phoebe Halliwell?'

        'Hey Pheebs, it's me.'

        'Oh hey! How's the dating agency?'

        'Well it just gave me the greatest idea.'

        'Which would be…'

        'Well you know Piper is still moping over Leo?'

        'Sure,'

        'I was thinking we could set her up on a few dates to try and help her get over him.'

        'I don't know, Paige, do you think she'll ever get over him? He is her soulmate.'

        'Oh come on. He's an elder now! How unavailable can you get?'

Phoebe paused to think about the plan. 'I guess she hasn't left the house in weeks.'

        'See?' Paige urged. 'It's what she needs.'

        'OK. Go for it. Bring home the lists and we'll all go through them.'

        'You think Piper will agree?'

        'Nope. But we'll persuade her.' 

        'OK, Bye.'

        'Bye, see you later.'

Piper sat at the table with her arms folded defiantly. She was almost completely against this crazy idea, but something in the way Phoebe and Paige were looking at her told her that they wouldn't let it go. 

        'You guys, do I really have to?' She begged.

        'Look you won't regret it, I promise.' Said Paige. 'I have great taste in men.'

        'What and I don't?'

        'Well let's just say any guys you've dated have included a demon and an elder. Remember Jeremy?'

        'Unfortunately, yes I do!'

        'So we're agreed?' 

        Piper's eyes widened. 'We're agreed? I'm the one that has to go through this torture!'

        'Oh come on!' Said Paige. 'How bad could it be?'

Piper sat in P3 anxiously awaiting her first date. She had read the information Paige had given her, about a Mr Jack O'Neill who had travelled all the way from Colorado just to meet her. Piper mumbled under her breath, 'wow he must be desperate.'

        The man wearing the combats and leather jacket, just like he said, strolled up to her. 'Are you Piper Halliwell?'

        'That's me. You must be Jack. Nice to meet you.' 

        'And you too.' He took a seat.

        There was an uncomfortable silence. 

Eventually, Jack spoke. 'Look, I really don't want to be rude or anything because you seem like a great girl, but I never wanted to come on this date.'

        'Oh god, me either.'

        'I'm in love with this girl, where I work.'

        'So why are you on a date with me?'

        'It's complicated. Basically because of our jobs we can never be together.'

        'I can so relate. My ex husband he, uh, got a promotion and had to work abroad. Not that we wanted to split up but…'

        'That's awful.' Said Jack. 'Any kids?'

        'Yeah, a son named Wyatt. He's ten months old.'

        'Cute.' Said Jack. 'I love kids.'

        'Pity we're both in the same position!'

They chatted all night, getting on great because they both knew it wouldn't go anywhere. They enjoyed each other's company because they both had the same sense of humour. At one point, one of them spilled a drink and they both jumped up, saying 'Oh for crying out loud!' Laughing at their similarities, they promised to keep in touch to see how their love lives worked out.

        'Good luck with this Sam girl.' Said Piper, kissing him on the cheek.

        He gave her a friendly punch on the shoulder. 'And you with Leo.'

        'See you around.'

Back at the Halliwell manor, Phoebe and Paige were waiting up in their pyjamas for news on Piper's date. 

        'Well?' Said Paige. 'How did it go, sweetie?'

        Piper smiled. 'Not as I was expecting. Good, but not in a romantic way.'

Phoebe frowned. 'Well that was a waste of an evening.'

        'Not really! I made a new friend.'

        'Friend?' Paige didn't look impressed.

        'Night!' Piper said cheerfully to her sisters. Well, if the other dates carried on like this she'd have a dozen more friends and Phoebe and Paige would shut up about her moving on! _Next! _She thought to herself, slipping inside her bed knowing that her last thoughts before she fell asleep would be about Leo.


	2. When Piper Met Spike

Chapter 2- When Piper Met Spike.

Piper paused to check her outfit in the mirror. Her sisters had set her up with another guy. He was a guy from Sunnydale, who was apparently into vampire flicks and rock music.

        'Sounds like your kind of guy,' Said Phoebe.

        'Since when?'  
        'Well look at the picture! He is so cute!'

        'Cute? If you liked that washed out look.'

        'Come on you have to admit he's gorgeous.'

        'Then you go out with him!' Retorted Piper.

        'I'm with Jason!'

        'Ah, but Jason's in Hong Kong. He'll never have to know!'

Paige strolled in and gasped. 'Piper, is that what you're going to wear?

        'Yeah? What's wrong with it?'

        'You're on a date. You need to at least look a little sexy!'

        'I'm a single mother with a ten month old kid and you want me to look like I'm twenty again?'

        'Let's go upstairs. I'll pick you out something from my wardrobe.'

Piper rolled her eyes. 'Something tells me this is going to be a very long night.'

Piper and Spike sat in P3 both looking uncomfortable. He had bought her a drink but wasn't drinking anything. He just sat there smoking cigarettes and looking off into the distance.

        'So, uh, what do you like to do?' He asked her after a long silence.

        'Um, I like picnics in the park, walks on the beach, watching the sunrise in the morning.' Piper replied. 'You?'

        'Well, I'm not really a fan of sunlight,' Spike said in his sexy British accent.

        'Oh.'

        'I like redecorating my crypt…'

        'You live in a crypt?'

        'Yeah but it's so much more than that. It's a home now.'

        'A home? Really, I thought homes were places where they didn't bury people"

         "Well at least I don't get bothered by Jehovah's witnesses.'

        'Good to know.' Said Piper.

        'Listen pet, I hate to spoil the moment but I'm really into this other chick.'

        'Well that's convenient coz I'm into this other guy.'

        'She's called Buffy. Little shorter than my last girlfriend, but she's pretty tough.'

        'Who was your last girlfriend?'

        'Her name was Dru. She liked eating her pets. Was with her for two centuries.'

        'Can't have felt like that long.'

        'Believe me pet it was. Anyway, Buffy's my girl and even though she doesn't speak to me much I'd feel like I was cheatin on her if I continued with this date.'

        Piper felt secretly glad when he said that but shook his hand.

        'Anyway, got to get back to Sunnydale before the sun comes up.'

        And he waved goodbye before he disappeared into the night, leaving Piper with a very confused look on her face.

When she got home she found Leo waiting for her.

        'Hi.' He said, nervously.

        'Hello.'

        'How's Wyatt?"

         "He's good, so's everyone else, shame you couldn't stick around to find out for yourself"

         "Piper, lets not do this, I came to…"

         "Well why did you come?' Piper said, with her hands on her hips. She wasn't ready to see Leo as a friend again.

        'I miss you.'

        There was a very long pause before she spoke, glaring at him with her big brown eyes.

        'Don't think you can come back here and into my life thinking you can talk to me like that! I've been on dates with guys who I wasn't interested in just to try and move on. I've been trying my hardest to get over you and you're not doing me or Wyatt any favours by coming back whenever you feel like it. Decide what you want and stick with it, Leo.'

        Leo looked at her. 'I don't know what I want.'

        'Maybe you should go consult the elders.' She said, turning on her heel and running upstairs before she burst into tears.


	3. When Piper Got Leo

Chapter 3

Phoebe and Paige found her cooking like mad the next morning. 

            'Ooh that smells nice!' Paige said, sniffing the cookies.

            'Uh-oh! What's wrong Piper?' the more perceptive Phoebe said.

            'Wrong? Why would anything be wrong?' She said, attacking more cookie dough with a spoon, 'Just because I've been on two awful dates and Leo decided to show up last night and spoil everything! Again!'

            'Aw, honey I'm so sorry.' Phoebe hugged her.

            'Leo is such a-' Paige paused, stopping when Phoebe gave her a look. 'I was gonna say man!'

            'So what happened?'

            'He doesn't know what he wants. I'm thinking, I can't wait for him to come back forever. And even though these dates you set me up on have done nothing for me, I know I need to move on, if not for my sake then for Wyatt's.'

            'You said it, sister.' Said Phoebe.

            'You want me to set you up with this other guy?' Paige suggested. 'He's a CTU agent from LA named Jack Bauer, he's a widower, he's pretty cute if you like the older guy, which  I guess you do considering your track record.'

            'Thanks, Paige.' Piper said sarcastically. 'But no. I'm just gonna concentrate on Wyatt and you guys and being a charmed one, see what happens. If love finds me then so be it.'

            It was at that moment that Leo orbed in directly behind Piper. She jumped.

            'Why don't you ever jingle before you orb? You frightened the life out of me!' She exclaimed, throwing her oven gloves at him.

            'Hi, Leo.' Said Paige. 'This should be interesting.'

            At this Piper glared in a way that told her sisters to get out.

            'There's something we have to go …. Do in the other room.' Phoebe said.

            Reluctantly Paige followed her and the room was then left silent.

            All at sudden Piper felt very sad. She was looking at Leo and realising all that she had had and all that she'd lost. She'd once had the perfect family, hopes and dreams that now would never come true. She began to wonder if she could ever move on, if Wyatt and the Charmed Ones would ever be just enough for her. She'd only ever been truly happy when she was with Leo and she couldn't bear it if he left her again.

            'Piper,' He said, 'I've been doing some thinking.'

            'And some consulting?' She asked.

            'Will you let me finish?' He answered, slightly impatiently. 'This is hard for me. It's one of the most difficult decisions I've had to make my whole life. And I've been around a while.'

            'OK…' She said slowly and unsurely.

            'I've never stopped loving you Piper. And  I've tried my hardest to live without you, to let you go. But it's never gonna happen. The other elders thought we could never be together, but we proved them wrong, didn't we? I've stayed away because it's too hard to say goodbye to you and Wyatt, I can't look at your face without wanting to stay with you forever.'

            'Leo…' She said, interrupted by him kissing her. Breaking away from the kiss, Piper turned to see Paige and Phoebe peering round the door smiling. She mouthed 'go away!' to them.

            'Look, Leo,' She said, 'I need to know before you break my heart again, if you stay this time are you going to leave me again? I just can't bear it if you do.'

            'Piper, I'm not going to leave you. No matter what happens.'

            'But what about the elders?'

Leo took her in his arms and span her around. 'To hell with the elders!'

            'About time!' Said Paige, bursting in.

            'Ooh, cookies!' Said Leo.

            'Just the way you like them.' Piper told him.

            'How did you know he was going to turn up?' Asked Phoebe, walking in and sitting down at the table, grabbing a cookie out of Paige's hand and taking a large bite.

            'Oh, must've have been the witches intuition.' Piper smiled, taking a cookie herself and realising she had her family back.


End file.
